comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-09-24 - Man From La Mancha
So. Recently the Runaways have been parked in New York. We move around a fair bit, but we seem to be getting back here more and more of late. Partly due to Nico's nagging, she says she's got 'reasons' but Chase insists she's got a boyfriend. The fact that she keeps bringing in money for food however is a strong assist, and she actually apparently got a part time job working waitress at a local Diner. Brought home almost two hundred dollars yesterday in tips! Anyway. Promises were made to not get too attached, and Nico says she's not on the legal staff rolls so nobody can track her, and it's only for a week. Vic, Mol and Nico are out walking now, enjoying the morning. Left Chase behind because he's a weiner. A staff conference has left Chenda Gray with a day free of classes. Lacking anything else to fill her time, she's opted to slip out and visit her favorite city in the world. Today her stop of choice was Hokus Pokus, just to see if they sold stage magic stuff in there. It seems they don't. She's just coming out the door now, frowning as she thinks of where to find the supplies for a trick she's working on. Her next performance in Central Park isn't many days off... Walking with Mol and Nico at random, Victor looks slightly perplexed for a moment. And there is really no telling who he's talking to, but he lifts a hand to scratch his head a moment. "So, you're saying, they don't know what their job is until the get a cutie mark ... like, they have no choice at all, its just magically assigned?" Forget he didn't have much choice about his own life really until the Runaways and that spiral of fun, even though he didn't realize that. Also forget his present company might not be that interested in the topic, for all anyone knows, it could of been eating at him after talking to someone else and it just popped out there. Part of the perks of having a friend who's working as a waitress is you get to have a free milkshake. It's a rule. Pretty sure it's a rule. And Molly abides by the rules. At least when it involves her getting free milkshakes. Molly drinks from the straw as they walk along on the sidewalk. Black and White milkshake topped with gummi bears. Because the girl needs more sugar and hyperactivity in her life. "Thanks Nico! Vic, want a gummi bear? Actually... can you eat gummi bears or would that clog up stuff?" Nico rolls her eyes at the multiple conversations, fielding them with the ease of long practice. "It's canon, Vic. They get their marks and you really need to just watch an episode. Change your life." She leans down and steals a gummi bear from Molly's milkshake if she can, not certain if she can get by the girl's defenses. "I'll take one Mol, got to oh wait a sec, just spotted someone I need to talk to." She spots Richenda over the milkshake, assuming it brought the girl to the yard, and sticks an arm up to wave at Richenda from their disorganized huddle. Lacking a free milkshake or anything else appetizing, Chenda's attention is pretty thoroughly on her path now that she's out on the street again. But there's someone waving up ahead... waving at her, it looks like. She glances quickly around just to be sure; in her layered tees, flared denims, and red hi-tops under a gray hoodie, she wouldn't really stand out on the street unless someone looked at her face. The other girl /does/ seem to be waving at her! Then she realizes who it is, and smiles as she waves back, hurrying to join the witchy one. "Nicoooo!" Looking offended, but in a good way by his slight grin, Victor says, "I can totally process a gummi bear ... its just not like digestion, not yet anyways." He reaches too, for a gummi bear. Considering it, "Is there some meaning to the colors ... and candy? Can I call dibs in the red ones?" He takes two just to be sure even. Then is looking at Nico greeting a friend, side mouthing to Mol, "Is there anyone she doesn't know?" Molly Hayes lets Nico take one of the gummi bears. Since Nico got it for her and all. "Sure! The green ones taste the best though. Cause they're like the Hulk. Or Doop. Or a Doop Hulk!" She pauses when Nico spots Chenda. "Oh .... hey I know her too!" She shakes her finger at Victor. "You can't call dibs. I already called dibs. But you can have some long as it doesnt, yknow.... make you start talking in Mexican with the 10101010101 things?" Molly Hayes says, "mexican. aka. Binary." Nico issa pretty good at spotting people. One of those skills ya pick up when you're getting shot at a lot. She says, "Be right back," out of the corner of her mouth and jams out of the group, stopping in front of Richenda and grabbing at the girl's hand to try and haul her over the the group. She seems excited, and gives Richenda a smile at all this. "C'mon, meet my family," she blurts and blushes for no apparent reason. She has a green gummy bear in her hand though, as she nabs Richenda's hand in her own. ...probably kind of sticky. Nico Minoru is wearing her longcoat today, the one she made herself with all the buckles and straps. Chenda's hand is caught as she comes closer, and she glances down in faint surprise... and perhaps a touch of dismay, feeling something squishy and sticky in her palm and on Nico's hand. But she smiles anyway, using her other hand to give the girl in the strappy longcoat a quick hug. "So great to see you again! How are you? Family... oh, you mean your friends you mentioned?" Her smile brightens; these are people she wants to know. "What, no, don't make me 010011000100111101001100," he grins, eating the ones he got before she said he couldn't call dibs. Victor watches Nico run up, meet the other girl and blush for no reason. He might be making a note of that for clarification purposes later. Flash, memory saved. "So, what's the red ones then? Like Iron Man?" He grins, then deapans, oh wait, that's like a set up for more robot jokes or something. Sure the other guy wears a suit, but technology and all that. "You know her too?" That deflects from more jokes. Molly Hayes looks at the red gummi bear. "Nah, that's like Hulk if he was red. Like a red Hulk. Hey do you think if a Red Hulk and Green Hulk got together, it would be like Christmas?" She looks up at Victor then says, "Yeah um... I met her once I think." She pulls on her bunny ears hat's ears a bit. "Think, think what was her name..... um.... Richard. No, no that's not right." Nico Minoru chuckles. She pauses, realizing she's done something less than glamorous, and fishes a napkin from the diner out of her pocket, slipping it into Richenda's hand with the messy stuff in there. "Soooorry," she whispers as she leads them into ONE group. A bit louder she says, "Family," more firmly, as if the distinction matters. "Chenda, Victor, Mol. Introductions, don't kill each other and done! New record." Chenda nods, understanding. "Family," she agrees in a whisper, napkining the icky-sticky off her hand. "You make me jealous sometimes." She recogizes Molly instantly. "Mol! How are you?" she asks, kneeling so she can hug the other girl warmly. "Nice to meet you, Victor," she adds over Molly's shoulder. "Wish I had a family like this. I've got some friends, good ones, but nothing like you guys." "Don't be jealous, Mol doesn't realize she snores yet," says Victor, teasing only. "The gummi's make up for it. Its good to meet you to Chenda," though he doesn't get any of the group hugs it seems. Going off Mol's guessing what the others name was and the introductiong, he can sort of put together the whole name even. Then thinking about Christmas Hulk, he shakes his head a moment, "Ya, what if Captain America bashed Hulk and made him red, white and blue ... why is it always hulk?" Nico Minoru leans against Vic a little, trusting him to keep her from falling over while she watches Richenda hug Molly. She doesn't even look to see if he'll catch her, just leans. Molly Hayes shakes her head. "Nuh uh, I do not!" She looks over at Richenda and gets hugged! "Hi Rich- *murmur something that sounds sort of like Richarda*" Richenda should be lucky. Molly's not known for her excellent memory. "How are you doing?" Nico Minoru eyes Victor and Richenda and nods a little, rolling her eyes. She mouths 'yeah' where Mol can't see her, and says out loud, "Of course she doesn't, Molly is a perfect lady. Chenda, I was thinking of like, buying cookies, I swear I smelled a good bakery and maybe you know if there's a good one around here?" She bites her lower lip a little, giving Vic's hand a squeeze before standing up on her own again. "Well enough. How 'bout you, Mols? I see you're sampling the local cuisine," Chenda observes, noting the gummy bear-infested milkshake. "I prefer mine with Hydrox cookies, myself, or Oreos." She gives Molly an extra little squeeze, then stands. Now, Victor. "I know we've just met and all, but I don't want to be unfair to you, Victor. So you're getting a hug, too," she says, and makes it true. "I /think/ Charlie's is around here. They've got great cookies, and even better gingerbread." Catching Nico just the same, he's there for her to lean into, as much as he would have her back anytime. Smiling to the hand squeeze from her, he grins more at getting the hug. "Gracias," he says, turning to Nico, "Can we keep her?" Then looking around for this Charlies, he notes a theme, "This is what you call destiny ya? Christmas Hulks and Gingerbreads. What a lucky day." Molly Hayes looks back at Chenda and answers by slurping her milkshake pointedly, then says, "The cold makes them extra chewy. Nico Minoru snorts a little at the lucky day comment, though for what reason she keeps to herself. "Pretty sure we could get Spider-man halloween themed gingerbread if we were crazy enough to ask for it," she says. At that moment, the taller members of the team's hair gets ruffled as something flies by really low. Fast, and gone. Spider-man, as if mentioning him summoned the hero, webslings by over our heads chasing whatever it was with a yell that sounds like he's enjoying his job. "I've never been kept before. I hope it doesn't involve a leash and collar," Chenda replies, perfectly willing to go along with a gag. "We'll have to look for Charlie's, but our noses'll be handier than..." That's as far as she gets. An instant later, something whooshes by overhead with a scream reminiscent of jet turbines. An instant later, someone far more familiar follows in the screaming object's wake, doing some screaming of his own. At least he's in a good mood! Chenda looks after them. "Wow... you don't see /that/ every day! Hi, Spidey!" she calls, waving enthusiastically after the webslinger. Victor tenses a moment as the webslinger breezes by them, uncertain what to make, before Chenda is waving and smiling. "That's like everyday, or you just know him?" Directed at Chenda, then looking more at Mol, "You ever try like gummi frogs or worms too? We should get some, for your milkshake, so we can all try it." He volunteers her concoction for further concoctions. Though he's looking back up to see if Spider-man is going to fly-by again. Molly Hayes looks at Victor. "Ugh. Gross. They make gummi FROGS? Who'd ever eat frogs?" The French. Plus apparently worms and bears are perfectly fine to eat to Molly. Molly holds her milkshake protectively. Nico Minoru eyes the webslinger as he follows his opponent across the sky. She doesn't seem as impressed as Richenda, remembering meeting him in a chinese food place a long time ago. Still...she sighs, then says, "New York for you I suppose. Do people really get used to seeing super heroes every day?" "If you want to do that, you really need to get your own milkshake, Victor," Chenda says, seeing Molly's protective grasp on her cup. Still, those looks do remind her of Nico's question, and Victor's. "I don't know about that. I don't live here anymore, and it wasn't for long when I did. But I've met Spider-Man, and he seems like a good guy. Plus, that Daily Bugle guy's so nasty to him, so I always try to be nice to balance it out. He's got a tough job. I can relate." "Okay okay, I'll get my own, someday," says Victor, not having finances enough to just go get one and not quick enough to ask the one working to pick one up for him from the place they're working. "Sorry Mol, just teasing, no frogs than." He puts his hands in his pockets. "So you don't live here either?" More towards Chenda, a curious look to Nico as well, she seems in the know, or in the wanting to know category even. Molly Hayes sips her milkshake again once it appears like people arent going to snatch it, necessitating cars needing to be thrown. "Hey... Richenda when you met Spider-Man, did you get to see under his mask? I heard that Spider-Man actually has a spider face, which is why he wears a mask covering the entire face instead of just something covering his eyes." Nico Minoru shudders at the image Mol's imagination brings up and saves the feeling for later, just in case she needs it. "Don't trust him," she murmurs softly not wanting to talk over anyone, but not really feeling as comfortable as some may about the wall-crawler. She seems a little confused, to be honest. Puts her hands into the pockets of her longcoat, staring into the sky. "Not for a while. I'm over in Westchester County these days. It's not bad, but it's not New York," Chenda replies. "I miss this place sometimes." She blinks at Molly's words, glancing down in surprise. "Oh, wow, where'd you hear that? I don't think he's got a spider face under there. I mean, it's human-shaped, not like a spider's face with stretchy cloth over it," she says, giggling. "You know how a scarf stretches over your face, and sorta looks like it? His looks like a person's face under a scarf." That soft murmur catches her attention, though. "Nico... are you okay?" she asks, moving to draw the (slightly) taller girl into a hug. The warm, comforting kind. Molly Hayes looks up at Richenda. "It could be like a.... silly putty on top of it to make it look human so he doesnt freak people out with the mandible pincer things. Or maybe he has lke a dozen eyes? That would be cool." She fidgets a bit. Almost moving back to shoulder bump Nico, Chenda swoops in with warm hugs, hard to compete with those. Victor does comment to her, "We won't, no need to. Honest." A sidelong look at her anyways, he's not going anywhere. Glad with the present family, smiling. Sure, he doesn't get MLP, but he understands some of the trust issues there, maybe. Letting Chenda offer more warm hugs the same, he moves more towards Mol then, as if to let Chenda and Nico talk a moment. "What if he's a robot spider, that would be awesome - a robot spider that speaks Mexican, we would be best bros then!?" Nico Minoru looks into the sky, wondering if it's going to rain, and finds herself in a hug. She closes her eyes a moment, leaning into Richenda, and says, "Yeah, sure," in response to the question. "Just got a lot on my mind, sorry," she admits as she opens her eyes. And sees Mol fidgeting. Sighs. "I need to use the ladies room, girls. Anyone with me?" Cover for the little sister in her time of possible need. Molly Hayes raises her hand. "Me too!" she says quickly. She probably should have not had the 64 oz big gulp earlier on top of the milkshake. "You don't..." Chenda starts to say, but doesn't argue, especially since her hugmate has to answer a call of nature. Some things are more important than impressions. Molly's echo of the sentiment has her stifling giggles. "I almost feel like I should chime in too, just so we're unanimous," she says. "I can keep Victor company while you take care of that, if you want. We could talk about robot spiders and putty-filled masks, maybe." She winks at Molly. "I'll let you know what we decide when you get back. A mandible-hiding mask /could/ happen. I knew someone once who could make stuff like that." Nico Minoru gives Vic some cash, whispering to him to get everyone something to eat that's actually got some kind of food value if he can, and kisses him on the cheek as she takes Molly toward the loo. She gives Richenda an honestly grateful look as she heads off, not actually needing to do so but out of courtesy for Molly. "Told you you'd regret getting the big cup," she says, not above rubbing it in a little. Taking a hand from a pocket, he gives half a hug back to Nico as she whipsers to him, and he'll do it too - beware Molly, nutritional food is coming. Victor nods the same, letting them go off to answer that call, of nature. "If we talk about it while she's gone, she'll feel left out." Its one of her favorite topics it seems, super heroes. As they are going off, he looks more at Chenda than, "So, what is good around here, sans sugar?" "Well, we don't have to talk about it /much/," Chenda replies. "But I did promise to tell her what we said." She watches as the two girls vanish into a nearby five-and-dime store. "I hope they find the bathroom quick. Mols sounded like she was about to burst." Once again, hands into pockets, Victor nods. "It is pretty cool that you met him. I don't know what'd I'd have to say to him. Sorta not sure what to think about. I was supposed to like super heroes, but that was ... eh, complicated." Not going into that issue for the moment. "If you miss the city, why not stay here then? Instead of Westminster County, your folks like make you move up there or something?" Bad question. Actually, /really/ bad question. Chenda's smile vanishes as her face falls. "Um, remember what I said about wishing I had a family like you all? That's 'cuz I don't have a family," she murmurs. Nico Minoru comes out of the cupboard they call a store, with Mol trailing after and complaining about not being allowed to buy the new, colourful fruity cereal on the shelf and in the window and plastered all over the media. Nico looks tired, but smiling faintly with honest care for the little super-powered lady she's shepherding. "See, you fit right in," Victor offers, being the one to offer an arm for support as Nico isn't around at the moment. "My folks are gone too," well, one is, the other wasn't really his parent and then the real one is a robot, so its pretty muddled. "My fault entirely for brining that subject up. I was just curious where you were staying. Not trying to pry," though he would listen if needed. Chenda lets Victor slip the arm around her, offering him a shaky smile. "It's okay. No way you could've known," she replies. "Fit right in... so by family, Nico meant all of you have no family either? Like with me?" She's guilty of curiosity herself at this point. Nico hears enough to get the idea of the conversation as she walks up, hands in pockets. "Doubt it's exactly the same," she drawls a little as she overacts a bit. "We so hard done by. I feel need of therapy," and she spots a kiss on Chenda's cheek, then looks around the area a bit. "Vic told you about the 'rents?" Shaking his head iffy like, Victor ponders how to approach that one. Giving plenty of room for Chenda to get that kiss from Nico too, his arm slips back to his pocket. "Not exactly, just that my real ones where passed." The one's he has memories of, even if not real memories. "Ya, not all exactly the same, complicated and we don't need the ones that are still around. We have each other, its all good, destination the future." Chenda blinks in surprise as Nico not only returns, but kisses her on the cheek. Stifling giggles, she nods. "Sort of? It does sound complicated. Mine's... simple, I guess. Nobody. Not that that's good news or anything, but it isn't complicated. But you're on your own, then. No safety net, no call-me number, nothing. I can relate, totally. It's how I was when I first came to New York." She reaches down and clasps Victor's hand, then slips her hand into Nico's pocket to clasp hers. Solidarity among runaways, non-capitalized. Nico Minoru lets it rest at that, not opening her mouth to talk a lot about it. She apparently isn't afraid of a little silence, nabbing Mol with her free hand. After a moment though, she asks, "What did you get us for lunch?" "Well, we mostly talked and waited," says Victor on the topic, "But I was thinking caramel apples, cause apples are good and caramel is good - plus its like almost fall isn't it?" Then for Chenda's curiousity he nods more, giving her hand a squeeze, but only glad to take it, not to pull her away from Nico either. "Ya, sort of. No safety net but we have each other, that makes it work out. Nico knows what she's doing enough, we havn't fallen down a dark hole." Like, falling in a well, not that falling in a well would pose much of a problem to them, but its the concept of it. "Nico sounds like a good leader, just from that. I wish I'd had a leader... or even company," Chenda admits. "But that's a long story. I won't bore you with it." She offers a smile to the two. "We could go get lunch now, if you want. There are lots of places to eat in this part of town, and Victor's right about caramel apples. But cookies and gingerbread keep better, if you were thinking about some for taking home... there is a home, right?" That smile takes on a tinge of concern. Nico Minoru is quiet for a while. Got a lot on her mind apparently, as she said earlier. Molly says, "I miss Gert," a little subdued herself for a moment. Then just as suddenly, "Ooh, puppies!" as a couple walks past with some baby dobermans on little leashes. "Can I have a caramel gingerbread apple cookie or would that be too strange?" That makes Nico snap out of it and stop brooding a little. "Huh wha? Sorry, I keep zoning out today." "Nonsense, not too strange, but too much sugar I think," says Victor to Molly. "Just getting to the food, our friend Chenda here is showing us the way." Partly for Nico the same. As if to help keep Molly occupied, he poses another question, "So, if Hulk had a puppy, what kind would it be?" And grins a little litting that one work itself out. "Well, you're cool with us it seems, like cousins then?" "You're a great bunch. Though I'm starting to worry a bit about Nico, since she's so spacy today," Chenda quips, squeezing the witch-girl's hand inside her pocket, then playfully reaching up to lift a lock of her hair. "Are you really blonde under your goth-witchy image?" she teases. Her glances strays to Molly. "Actually, that sounds like a recipe I might have to try. Maybe a little later this week, when I get time. And a little money for ingredients." Nico Minoru looks up at her hair. "I sometimes wonder," she says a little sardonically. "At least then I'd have an excuse, but very few japanese come with blonde hair even these days I'm afraided. I'd KILL for a decent quesadilla right now though. I haven't had actual mexican in ages, just this tex mex crap they put out. Taco Bell my ass." "I think I should be the one making that complaint," says Victor with a hint of a grin, "But I don't really know if real mexican food is better. I mean come one, cheesy quasadilla, even if its not a real quasadilla is pretty good." And moving the conversation in that direction gets away from sugar coated foods too even. Doing a little skip as he walks, kicking a rock from the sidewalk to the street, "Isn't it supposed to be like football season or something, I don't think I've ever seen a game." He went to highschool even, but never a game. No memories were uploaded either, Ultron didn't see any games either it seems. "Language, Nico-chan. Molly's here," Chenda reminds her, giving her a half-hug with one arm 'round her shoulders. "And actual Mexican is overrated most of the time," she adds, recalling the bland food she'd had at her last 'actual' Mexican restaurant. "But there might be a decent Mexican place around here. They do seem to have everything else..." She glances over at Victor. "I think it's about that time. I never paid it much attention, honestly. But there's lots of it on TV if you watch on the right nights." Molly seems distracted by a passing window showing a scene of one of her favourite youtube shows. "Oh hey, they..." and trails off, not finishing the thought out loud as she tries to hear the news. It must not have been hugely important because she turns away from it quickly and wanders to catch up. Nico says, almost distractedly herself as she hugs Richenda with one arm, "Four games on thanksgiving, coming up soon, big for the guys, been trying to save up for a treat of some type..." and looks over at the others. "What? I was in the marching band in school...we watched the games. Kind of what you do when you're part of the show." "Exactly, what I was thinking," says Victor to Nico, "I mean a game - high school. Hang out, see others kids like us, pretend to be normal for a little bit. I bet we could find one, while we're up here." In New York that is, and cheaper than a pro football game. More fore Chenda, "I think she is minding her language around you." Sort of quiet, though everyone can hear him. "Mexican sounds good, just like mom used to make." Literally, he does have real memories, not the programmed sort. "That's right, I'd forgotten," Chenda recalls, smacking her forehead. "That's a very big football day. Live games are a little harder to catch, but you can get tickets pretty cheap, if it's a high school game. College games and pro games get a lot more expensive." She looks quizzically at Victor. "You really want to see a school game?" She glances back at Molly, smiling as the youngest member of the gathering loses interest in the show even as she's trying to talk about it. "I think I smell refried beans, actually. But we should move. The gingerbread smell from that bakery is drowning... wait! We just found Charlie's!" She points it out. Nico Minoru perks up as she gets info on lunch. "He really wants to see a school game," she says. "I wouldn't mind it, but it would probably drive Molly bazerk. Date for thursday maybe?" She follows the pointed finger, hopefully, her stomach adding a growl to the conversation. "Damn you, stop that. We ate yesterday, you spoiled b...bum." Nico Minoru is clearly watching her language. Why is her own business, but that wasn't what she was planning to call her tummy. Chuckling a little, at the b-belly-bum, Victor nods to Chenda, "Ya, I don't know if I really like it even. Just never saw one, not really." And it would feel normal, even if for a short while just the same. "Okay, Charlie's it is then." He moves forward to partner with Mol, letting Nico and Chenda keep to themselves. Ponderiously, "So, I was searching," the internet of course, "And came upon this Ruby Gloom, what in the world is this all about?" "Berserk Molly wouldn't be good," Chenda murmurs, recalling what Molly did to a Skee-Ball machine because 'it cheated'. "Maybe I could Molly-sit while you both go to the game?" Which would probably be taking her life into her hands, but she's sure Nico and Victor need the break. Hearing the mention of tummy trouble, she stifles a smile and reaches down to rub Nico's spoiled b... bum. "Something tells me we need to get something in there, and fast. Sandwich counter first, then bakery. Charlie's baked stuff is to /die/ for." Nico Minoru blushes as she messes up her words, and she stands up straighter. Apparently embarrasment doesn't stop her or even slow her down. "Sandwich, and maybe we can figure where we'll go next while we eat. 'Chenda, we don't hold still for very long. Got a lot of people still looking for us, and honestly not staying in one place too long is the best way we've found to keep them from catching up." She rubs Molly's head a little, worriedly. "Only reason we're still here NOW is because we got some part time jobs. And you." Nico turns her eyes on the girl she's fond of, giving a half smile. Chuckling a little himself as Nico explains some things to Chenda, Victor nods, "Ya, maybe I'll do the Molly-sitting. I'm sure we can find some fun things to do that doesn't involve sitting still for a few hours. Like actually play. I can't play american football, but I think I know how to play football." Soccer that is, and something to do that if Molly was interested, he wouldn't get hurt doing. Over his shoulder, he focuses on the finer points of staying up to date on shows via youtube versus most things just going to TV. "So you're running all the time?" Chenda's eyes widen. "Wow. I just keep finding ways we've been the same," she murmurs, looking between Molly, Victor, and Nico. "I'm sorry to hear you're going, but I'm glad you stayed for a while. I just hope there's some way I can reach you, wherever you go." She glances at the sandwich counter, then nods, as if making a decision, and places her own order. /Two/ sandwiches. And these are not small sandwiches. Those might be a tight fit inside her... Nico Minoru finds everyone a good table, looking the menu over for actual deals, scanning prices vs weights like a coupon shopper pro. "You been on the run a while too?" she asks, wondering if the girl might like to hop with them. "You can come to the game, Vic. No reason to be gentlemanly at this point, ain't no ladies here. It's alright." Victor curiously just lets Nico do this shopping with the prices. She gave him the cash, but she knows whats in the till and is good at managing that sort of stuff. "All right, I'll only be a gentleman once, mind you." Grinning just the same, he doesn't mind third-wheeling even. "Heck, if we can find a DS or something for Molly, I'll totally hook up the free wifi," by being the free wifi that is. "Not for a while. I'm living with some folks in Westchester County," Chenda admits. "But I was on the road for months when I got to New York, and lived on the street for a while then. I was lucky to ditch some people looking for me on the way. I think I lost them in Pennsylvania. New York's just too big to search." She looks at the menu, then at Nico and Victor. "You guys, don't take out the wallet. Lunch is on me. Wherever you go, you'll need your money. I know there were a lot of times I would've been glad to have even five dollars." Nico Minoru gets the idea in her head to ask the family if they should invite Richenda. "We'll figure something out," she promises regarding both the question about getting in touch and everything else, her mind awhirl with details. "No matter what, we'll be back sometime. We get around pretty good, us folks." She fully plans to argue about the bill, but with time being short she settles for a hug. Because Richenda needs one, and Victor has been so damn sweet. And Molly is Molly. "Ya, maybe we can see this Westminster joint at some point," says Victor, who, if hugs go around, certainly doesn't argue them. He doesn't argue the bill thing, more surprised that Nico doesn't argue it more. Instead of talking about it, he settles in for whatever is had for food and maybe, the Runaways get full bellies today.